Fall For Her
by teeheelolhaha
Summary: While Francis goes on and on about his "one true love", the other members of the Bad Touch Trio get annoyed at their friend's stupidity. On the other hand, no matter how much the girl from the café rejects Antonio, he will end up falling for her, and maybe she will start to too. Hetalia Gakuen AU! Some are Fem!/Male! Main Pairing: Spamano, with Roma fem! Enjoy! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


Fall For Her

**~ Chapter One: Get a girl Toni!**

_Author: Me! (Teeheelolhaha) _

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei**

Antonio watched his friend with wonder as Francis went on and on about a girl named Isla he met in Scotland. Francis, said friend, was currently using hand gestures in attempt to show his friends how much he had fallen for Isla.

"…and I stared at her for the rest of my time there." Francis finally finished. Ever since he got back from the summer holidays, he has been repeating the story countless of times, each time more dramatically than the previous.

"Mi amigo, you can't be serious, you didn't even talk to her!" Antonio cried.

Francis shook his head. "Ah, mon ami, they call it love at first sight…" Gillian face palmed as Francis stared into the space dreamily.

"Tch, Antonio… Just give it up, man. As if Francis is serious about this girl," Gillian snorted.

"Gilly, Toni, you two just don't understand my love!" whined Francis as he attempted to grope them. The remaining members of the Bad Touch Trio managed to dodge and twitched.

"So NOT awesome, Francis." Gillian said and started heading to nowhere in particular but definitely away from her "love struck" friend.

"I agree with Gil, Fran…" Antonio simply stated as he headed in another direction.

"Ohohoho… You two will understand love one day…" Francis said to no one and smirked. Those two better fall in love soon. What fun he'll have teasing them.

Antonio walked through the cramped hallway and wondering why in the world has the number of couples suddenly increased. Must be the summer. He stopped to see Sebastiaan giving a flower to Keiko. When did those two get together? Antonio was confused. Even Sebastiaan had a girlfriend! Love in the Air should really be this month's theme song_. Maybe a girl would be nic- NO. No. Just no. A girlfriend is a total no-no. Look at Francis! _Antonio shivered in thought.

The class's atmosphere was no different than the hallway's, couples and people flirting, shy glances here and there. Antonio sighed; this was going to be such a lovey dovey couple day. As if on cue, his childhood friend came up to him and was going to brag about his girlfriend.

"Tonio, you seriously need a girlfriend, you have no idea how awesome it is to spend time with them! I just adore mijn kleine Katyusha…" Seriously, what is with the staring into space!

"Little? …Little what Adriaen? Your girl has the biggest rack I have ever seen," Adriaen smacked him on the head.

"Shut up Antonio, even if you're my friend I can still punch you in the face."

"You really have the guts dating Ivan's big sister, you do know he's gonna literally kill you if you break her heart, right?" Adriaen snorted.

"Pfft, of course I know that, I'll cherish and love her, so no need to worry about me Tonio, you just focus on getting a girl." Adriaendeclared while slyly winking at Antonio's direction. Antonio fell of his chair.

"WHAT?! W-who said I want one?! I d-don't want one!" Antonio protested while blushing. Adrian snickered.

"Hmm, I believe you, I'm sure everyone does…" Adriaen replied sarcastically.

"Bast-" Antonio was cut off by a certain bubbly homeroom teacher.

"Hyvää huomenta, everyone! Class is starting, so back to your seats!" Adriaen ran back to his seat as the whole class quieted down. Mr Väinämöinen was a nice teacher really; he's just scary as fuck if you get on his bad side, so best not to anger him.

Francis walked up to Antonio with the perfect plan in his mind; getting Antonio a girl. Antonio turned around to see Francis looking smug and wondered what he was up too. He sighed. _Better be worth listening to. _

"Mon ami, I am here escort you to the lovely café down the street that is just as lovely as your ass-" Francis was pushed out of the way by a very frustrated Antonio.

"Get lost Francis, I don't want your company right now." Antonio made his way to the café anyways, as that was his original destination. But when he reaches there, he was forced to stop as the most adorable person he'd ever seen just stepped out of the café.

"Dammit Feliciano, I can't bring home fucking pasta, can't you just settle with the left over paella from last night?" The girl had a scowl and a hand on her hips as she cursed to this "Feliciano". Antonio just stared at her, blinded by her beauty. She had shoulder length, curly brunette hair, matched with the hottest body he'd seen on a girl _ever_ and a pair of bewitching green hazel eyes to match. Ah, they were even more beautiful if they were looking at you. _Wait what? _

"What the fuck do you want, bastardo." Antonio blinked. Oh shit. He was caught staring.

"Oh sorry! I didn't realize that I was staring, maybe, you're just too cute~?" He cooed, and the girl grew red but crossed her arms and glared. _C-cute! This girl is too cute for her own good!. _Antonio started nose bleeding, much to the girl's dismay.

"G-get out of my way asshole" The girl shoved her way past him.

"Hey wait, can I at least have your name? Oh, and your number~"

The girl sent a middle finger his way and mouthed, "fuck off". Antonio indeed "fucked off" but not before smiling and waving at her. When the girl was out of sight, he turned to enter the café, and he couldn't help but feel very giddy and warm inside. _Maybe a girlfriend isn't too bad…if it's her…_

_A/N Notes: Yup! So that was chapter one of 'Fall for Her' I hope you enjoyed reading it! Sorry for mistakes if there are any TTvTT, feel free to correct them! I will accept any form of criticism :) ps: I hope my translations are correct, hehe, if any of them aren't, please notify me._

_Characters' names_

_Isla – Fem!Scotland, _

_Gillian – Fem!Prussia/Awesome, _

_Sebastiaan – Netherlands/Holland, _

_Keiko – Fem!Japan, _

_Katyusha – Ukraine,_

_ Adriaen – Male!Belgium,_

_Mr. Väinämöinen – Finland/Suomi. _

_Translations:_

_Mi amigo – My friend – Spanish _

_Mon ami – My friend – French _

_Mijn kleine – My little – Dutch_

_Hyvää huomenta – Good morning – Finnish/Suomi_


End file.
